


Just Ask Me Again

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R tells Wanda to ask her the question again. Once more.





	Just Ask Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You worked in the labs with Pepper when you first met Wanda, and you understood what it meant to be enchanted by someone’s mere presence. You look toward Pepper and know you can’t help but thank both her and Tony for the times they made sure you attend every party Tony threw. It gave you more chances to be with Wanda, and you realized Wanda felt the same way. 

You had now been dating Wanda for over a year and had just finished making love after she returned from a mission. Your head was over her chest listening to her beating heart. 

“Ask me again, Wanda.”

“When did you know you loved me, Y/N?”

You lift your head to kiss her before responding.

“When you willingly woke up early to brave Black Friday with me.”

“You know, I despise getting up early unless there’s a mission. But for you, Y/N, I will. I’ll get up, and I’ll show up every single time. And speaking of Black Friday, promise me, we won’t go again?”

“I promise. We are strictly Cyber Monday shoppers.”

“I know I shouldn’t complain. I did ask for a Black Friday shopping experience, but that was far worse than any mission I have been on.”

You knew she was slightly joking. 

——————————————————

“Ask me again, Wanda.”

Wanda makes her way towards you and gently places a cooling towel on top of your forehead. You were currently in the hospital.

“When did you know you loved me, Y/N?”

“When your eyes sparkled with such joy and openness to the idea of having a child. It outshone the fear and doubts both of us had.”

“Now, here we both are, Y/N. Married and about to welcome our twins.”

“Almost, Моя любовь. I’m only eight centimeters dilated.”

“Soon, Y/N. We will hold our son and daughter.”

“Do you want more, Моя любовь?”

“I’ve always only wanted two, Y/N. Do you want more?”

“No. I think twins are more than enough.”

Which both of you seemed to think when you were in great pain. Wanda tried soothing you, but you could only focus on the pain. You didn’t stop crying even after you held your son, and Wanda held your daughter. You were just grateful for her love and now their love. 

————————————

“Ask me again, Wanda.”

Your voice is now just a whisper. Your wife who now was blind but still worked on missions was holding on to your hand.

“When did you know you loved me, Y/N?”

“When you lost your sight and you still swore up and down that I was the most beautiful of the entire universe.”

“Just because I lost my sight, doesn’t mean I lost my ability to feel. And you are still the most beautiful to me. You were yesterday, the day you married me, and tomorrow.”

You were slowly dying. You had sent your children and grandchildren back home with the promise that after they rested, they could see you again. But you knew you didn’t want them to see you take your last breath. You only wanted to be with Wanda. 

“Hold on to our memories, Моя любовь. Until we meet again.”

“I promise, my Y/N/N.”

________________________

“Y/N, you never asked me the question I have always asked you. I wish you had because I would have told you. I knew I loved you the moment I saw you in the lab with Pepper. You had this intense focus and desire to do your part to help our team and the world. I knew my heart could never belong to anyone else.”

_______________________

“Wanda, wake up.”

“Y/N? No. I don’t want to. Because you won’t be here.”

“Trust me, Wanda.”

Wanda opens her eyes and is in shock. Somehow, her sight has been restored, and somehow, you’re standing in front of her as young as you were on your wedding day.

“Everyone will be alright, Моя любовь. Ask me again, Wanda.”

“When did you know you loved me, Y/N?”

“When I knew our love could surpass even death, and here we are. Reunited once more.”


End file.
